my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scalpel
|romaji = Enjintō |user = Sanctus |quirk type = Emitter |quirk range = Close Range |debut = }} Scalpel ( Enjintō, lit, Clean Cut): is an Emitter Quirk used by the bounty hunter, Sanctus. Description Scalpel is a peculiar quirk that allows Sanctus to slice, pierce or dismember any solid surface as if it were a piece of cloth without causing it or them any harm, and can even apply the quirk to his own body should he wish to. In order for this quirk to take effect, Sanctus has to make physical contact with the surface that he wishes to alternate using either a hand or some form of extension such as a sharp object. While Sanctus is capable of utilising his quirk using the quirk using his bare hands, it does present the same sort of resistance one would expect from a piece of cloth, as he is being forced to spend more time and energy in order to rip through the surface itself. By applying the quirk to a sharp object, it'll present little to no resistance and offer a clean cut no matter the actual sharpness of the object itself. This causes Sanctus to have easy access when it comes to infiltration, robbery and surgery as while it leaves the surface modified, the atoms will continue to believe that nothing has occurred and proceed on as usual. Once applied to the selected surface, the open "wound" will remain indefinitely until reattached together— something which is remarkably simple as the affected area only needs to stay connected for five seconds before it's naturally restored as if the cut never happened. Even when the quirk is being used to sever the limbs of someone or Scalpels own body, the limbs will continue to function as normal even despite the graphical sight it offers. Once severed, the limb retains it original or current strength, making Sanctus capable of slicing off his own hand whilst choking someone and continue doing so even as he walks away from the scene. However, while the severed limbs to retain these capabilities, it does end up being unable to perform certain actions. In the case of a severed hand, the arm it was attached to can't turn to one side and expect the hand to follow through but the victim is instead to walk or crawl around with the hand using the fingers attached to them. With that being said, the quirk works in an unorthodox way as it should be highlighted that the severed limb is still able to muster the same strength it could while attached to a body. Meaning that while movement is very much restricted, the hand would still be able to lift the same weight with just as much ease or difficulty that the body was capable of doing otherwise. Techniques TBA Trivia *The author had a general idea for how to create this quirk, but some of the final touches were suggested by ComicMaster619 and should earn the credit for that. Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks